charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right
A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right is the 20th episode of the sixth season and the 131st overall episode of Charmed. Summary An unknown Demon is killing other Demons for three weeks now and Phoebe and Paige try to find out who it is. Phoebe discovers Paige has created her own Mister Right, and that she accidentally created a Mister Wrong as well. This Mister Wrong is very attractive to Paige's dark side, bringing it to the surface. He convinces her her sisters are holding her back and that she needs to kill them. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. 6x20-39.png|Phoebe Halliwell 6x20-6.png|Paige Matthews 6x20-21.png|Piper Halliwell 6x20-8.png|Leo Wyatt 6x20-9.png|Chris Halliwell 6x20-33.png|Vincent Wrong 6x20-31.png|Vincent Right 6x20-12.png|Sigmund (with Piper) 6x20-20.png|Elisa 6x20-10.png|Demonatrix Magical Notes 'Spells' ''To Summon Mr. Right'' Paige used this spell to summon her Mister Right. :A perfect man I summon now, :Another way I don't know how. :Bring him now into the light, :Come back to me, Mr. Right. ''Age Shifting Spell Vincent Wrong cast this spell to turn a Demonatrix so old that she turns to dust. :''What once resided in this place :shall soon be gone with no haste. :Make this girl age in time, :as punishment for her heinous crime. 'Potions' *The two Demonatrix used vanquishing potion to vanquish the Smoker Demons. *Phoebe made a vanquishing potion for Vincent Wrong, but it didn't work because Paige didn't conjure him to go away before it was time. *She also made a potion to make Vincent Right and Vincent Wrong real. 'Powers' *'Smoking:' Type of Teleportation used by Smoker Demons. *'Smoke Secretion:' Used by the Smoker Demons to generate smoke. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by the Demonatrix. *'Voice Manipulation:' Used by a Demonatrix to manipulate her voice. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige, Chris, Vincent Wrong and Leo. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to deviate the Demonatrix' weapon thingy. She later used it to orb three candles to her room and to tie Piper's hand with a rope. Vincent Wrong used it to orb a Rolls Royce. *'Conjuration:' Used by Vincent Right to create a plate of breakfast for Paige. Vincent Wrong used it to conjure a door for Paige's bedroom in his cave. *'Age Shifting:' Used by Vincent Wrong (using a spell) to accelerate a Demonatrix' age. *'Levitation:' Used by Sigmund to levitate. *'Remote Orbing:' Used by Leo to orb Phoebe to the Manor. *'Super Strength:' Used by a Demonatrix to throw the Porsche seller across the car yard. *'Empathy:' Vincent Right shares an empathic connection with Paige. *'Sensing:' Leo tried to sense Phoebe. but he couldn't sense her. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze the Demonatrix' weapons. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up two Demonatrix and Vincent Wrong. 'Artifacts' *'Scrying Crystal' - A magical pendant used for Scrying. Chris used it to scry for Vincent Wrong (using his cigar), but he found Vincent Right instead (at the Manor). Beings Magical Beings *'Vincent Right' - Paige conjured her Mister Right. After she decided to stay with Vincent Wrong, Phoebe made a potion to make both Vincents real. She only used it on Vincent Right, but Vincent Wrong became real as well. *'Vincent Wrong' - When Paige conjured her Mister Right, she conjured his evil counterpart as well. He was very attractive to her dark side, and he convinced her to stay with him and to kill her sisters, but he became real after Phoebe used the potion on Vincent Right, so that Piper could blow him up. *'Elisa' - A Demonatrix. *'Demonatrix' - Female Demons, dressed in leather, who help Vincent Wrong. Notes thumb|300px|right|A Wrong Days Journey into Right WB Trailer * The title of this episode is a reference to the drama "Long Day's Journey Into Night" (1956). * The WB used the promo title "Stormy Leather" * Piper says: "I'm pregnant, not stupid!" while pregnant with Chris, she also said this when she was pregnant with Wyatt in The Day the Magic Died. * Piper says: "I can't stay here while all hell breaks loose.", a reference the last episode of season 3, All Hell Breaks Loose, the episode where Prue died. * This episode marks the second time a "Mr Right" was conjured. * This episode has Paige using magic for personal gain, which was something that cost Phoebe her active powers in the previous episode. * Chris was arrested two times. Chris was arrested for stealing a car to chase a demon in another car and the second time, cops and Darryl came to the Manor to arrest Chris. * It's revealed that Paige doesn't like grapes. * Chris calls Leo "Dad", for the first time and their relationship towards each other is getting better. International Titles *'French:' Le Repos de la Guerrière (The Rest of the Warrior) *'Czech:' Perný den *'Spanish (Spain):' Un camino equivocado en el viaje a lo correcto *'Spanish (Latin America):' Un camino equivocado al lugar correcto *'German:' Magische Männer (Magical Men) Photo Gallery Episode Stills _Charmed_435_122_464lo.jpg Charmed_428_122_372lo.jpg Charmed_430_122_406lo.jpg Charmed_431_122_570lo.jpg y_Charmed_427_122_527lo.jpg photo015555.jpg photo036566.jpg photo05.jpg photo0765566.jpg 10120.jpg 11325.jpg 620j.jpg 620k.jpg Screen Caps 6x20-1.png 6x20-2.png 6x20-3.png 6x20-4.png 6x20-5.png 6x20-6.png 6x20-7.png 6x20-8.png 6x20-9.png 6x20-10.png 6x20-11.png 6x20-12.png 6x20-13.png 6x20-14.png 6x20-15.png 6x20-16.png 6x20-17.png 6x20-18.png 6x20-19.png 6x20-20.png 6x20-21.png 6x20-22.png 6x20-23.png 6x20-24.png 6x20-25.png 6x20-26.png 6x20-27.png 6x20-28.png 6x20-29.png 6x20-30.png 6x20-31.png 6x20-32.png 6x20-33.png 6x20-34.png 6x20-35.png 6x20-36.png 6x20-37.png 6x20-38.png 6x20-39.png 6x20-40.png 6x20-41.png 6x20-42.png 6x20-43.png 6x20-44.png 6x20-45.png 6x20-46.png 6x20-47.png 6x20-48.png 6x20-49.png 6x20-50.png 6x20-51.png 6x20-52.png Behind The Scenes annie-wersching-charmed-bts_640_aa.jpg Quotes :Chris: You talking about me? :Phoebe: No, your fetus. Did you find something? :Chris: Not something, someone. Demonatrix. :Phoebe: Chris, what you do in your spare time... :Chris: The weapon you found belongs to a group of deadly assassins known as demon... atrix. :Phoebe: Ohh. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6